Bill Dudek
Officer Bill "Dewey" Dudek is a veteran of the LAPD with the rank of Police Officer III in the Hollywood Division. Throughout the early seasons, Dewey struggled with alcoholism. He was put on administrative leave when his partner Officer Chickie Brown tried to turn him in because he was often intoxicated while on duty; Dewey responded negatively towards Chickie's intention so he drove the squad car into the Los Angeles River doing donuts and driving recklessly. As a result, he was sent to a rehabilitation center but has since resumed his career as a police officer. He is characterized as being out of control, foul mouth, eccentric, and quite humorous. In the later seasons without Chickie as his partner, Dewey has continued his goofy behaviors around fellow officers. For example, in a traffic stop of a van overcrowded by mariachi singers, he asked them to perform his favorite song "Cielito Lindo", much to the annoyance of Officer John Cooper. Another time where Dewey has exhibited similar behaviors was when he expressed his like for overweight women at an adult XXX shop, stating that "fat chicks are awesome, they're just like mopeds. They're fun to ride until you're caught on one". Dewey seemingly does just enough to stay on the force-- his colleagues do not see him nearly as effective on the job anymore but he does make an effort to not cross the line. After a few months in rehab for alcoholism, Dewey embarked on his recovery, substituting coffee for alcohol and drinking several cups per day. He then again returned to service and partnered with Chickie again. Still obnoxious, but without the alcohol, and attempted to proceed through the twelve step program. Eventually, Chickie pursued an opportunity to join LAPD SWAT, and Dewey was reassigned to work as a Field Training Officer. In the following months and years, he routinely crossed paths with officers John Cooper and his partners, as well as officers Ben Sherman and Sammy Bryant, and Detectives Lydia Adams and her partners, all due to working in the same precinct. While training a new recruit, Dewey thought it would be good to respond to a call outside of their area to Watts. This resulted in a foot pursuit of a suspect named "Roadrunner". While chasing the suspect, Dewey's trainee was clotheslined by a steel-braided laundry line, resulting in a deep laceration across the width of her forehead. In another incident, a riot broke out at the location of a memorial for an unarmed black teenager who was shot and killed by police. While working with riot police to quell the riot, Dewey was struck in the temple by a glass bottle thrown in the midst of the fray. Despite the heavy bleeding, Dewey was well enough to stay on the job and asked for a quick patch up by the EMTs. Some time later, John Cooper and his partner Hank Lucero arrived on scene to assist Dewey in pursuit of a suspect. Lucero pursued in a vehicle while Cooper was behind Dewey on foot. When Cooper caught up to Dewey, he found him lying unconscious on a pedestrian overpass having suffered a heart attack. Cooper was able to render assistance and request an RA to take Dewey to the hospital. He survived, asking Cooper how much he owes him for having saved him so many times over the years. Once Dewey returned to duty, he was on the scene of an infant mortality when Detectives Lydia Adams and Ruben Robinson arrived to investigate, briefing them on the situation. Deweys subdued demeanor suggested he was thoroughly disturbed and shaken by the death of the baby. Later he commiserated with Cooper in the locker room after their shift ended, both having responded to devastating calls (Cooper crawled under a tour bus to try and keep a young woman pinned underneath conscious until the fire department arrived to extricate her). Both men felt especially melancholy over the days events, and proceeded to cope in different ways. Later, Dewey's daughter Rae Ann completed her field training and, as customary, she was assigned to ride with her father on her last day. While on a lunch break with Cooper and Lucero, Rae Ann told Cooper a story of when Dewey came home from work one night after a hard shift, he was drunk and hit her mom. She intervened, and Dewey held her and sobbed because a young girl had been killed on his watch. He hoped she would be better than him, and that inspired her to be a cop like him. Dewey was training a new boot when he rolled up on Cooper and Lucero's abandoned patrol vehicle after the duo had been taken captive by two drug addicts. While the department continued to look for the missing officers, Dewey grew angry and upset being forced to sit around and took Sherman with him to go look for Cooper. Dewey, along with the rest of the LAPD, relentlessly investigated and pursued the attackers. A friend of Dewey's who works undercover in the narcotics division came to Dewey, Adams, and Robinson with a Lucero's gun that the tweakers sold to their dealer. Going off the reservation, Dewey used hard interrogation techniques by handcuffing the dealer to the wheel of the narcotics officer's truck. He, Adams, and Robinson pressed the dealer for information, threatening to drag him through the LA channel unless he told them something. The dealer broke, and arranged for the officers to be standing by when the addicts came around for their next score. Dewey and the others moved in but the addicts took off. In the ensuing chase, the driver killed the passenger and threw him out the door. Later, the driver ended up on top of a oil tank while LAPD closed in. Kill Count *'Unnamed Woman' (“Sideways”) Category:Southland Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Police Officers